


宇智波鸣人和宇智波佐助789

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	宇智波鸣人和宇智波佐助789

7

鸣人躺在床上，一面忍受着体内兜不住似的向外漏出的体液，一面放空自己，不知过去了多久，窗外的太阳变大了整整一圈，空调外箱上的铁皮被阳光蒸晒地滚烫发亮。

“鸣人，下楼吃饭。”

寻声望向房门口，是鼬，他上个月从大学返回家中过暑假，这个月底就回学校去。

“我不太饿。”

鼬走向鸣人，拉起他的一条胳膊，“不饿也得下楼吃饭，家里来客人了。”又拉起鸣人的另一条胳膊，“我拉着你数一二三，你就起来。”

“一、二、三，起！”

鸣人像只死猪一样，后仰着脖子被鼬拉了起来。

“哎。”鸣人叹气，慢吞吞地跟着鼬下楼，他发现他、佐助还有鼬，他们三人的气味各不相同，但都掺杂着一股杜松木香，只不过有鼬的气味闻起来是甜甜的味道，糖霜、蛋糕、布丁的那种甜味，鸣人想可能是鼬从小爱吃甜品的缘故吧。

“叹什么气，应该高兴才是。”鼬揉揉鸣人的脑袋，对方忧愁善感的模样让他不禁失笑。

拍掉脑袋到上的手，鸣人瞥了一眼鼬，嘴里嘟哝道，“你不懂我。”因为鼬是ALPHA，他是OMEGA。

“行，我不懂你。懂你的人在楼下等你呢。”

还没到楼下，在楼梯的拐角处，一位留着长发，长相俊朗的男人朝鸣人打招呼道，“鸣人，好久不见啊。”他结实均匀的肌肉，随着他抬手打招呼的动作紧紧地收缩，又放松。

鸣人走到男人身边，抬头望了他一眼，咙里发出一阵咕噜声。

见鸣人半死不活的样子，男人一把揽住他，单手往旁边拨了拨遮住半只眼睛的刘海，“你这小子，天上老鹰大，地上娘舅大，看到我也不叫一声？”

“舅舅。”鸣人含含糊糊地叫了一声。

“乖。”男人听到这声‘舅舅’后很是满足，揽着鸣人往餐桌旁走，“先吃饭。”

桌上有一个蛋糕，是鸣人喜欢的，中间夹着很多草莓的那种。一大早富岳发现鸣人迎来了性成熟阶段，特地出门买的。

“大家快吃饭吧。”美琴拿着汤勺往大家的空碗里盛入一勺勺鲜香浓滑的汤羹。随后，又开始切蛋糕。她特地将蛋糕最上层的一朵小花，小心地撇下来放在鸣人的这块蛋糕上，“别一脸不开心的样子，我特地一早把舅舅喊过来看看你。

鸣人的舅舅宇智波斑和鸣人一样，也是一位男性OMEGA，美琴认为由他来给鸣人做性成熟阶段的教育是最合适的。

“嗯。”鸣人嘴上答应着，眉头却依旧纠结在一块，尤其当后（HX）XUE冒出液体时，他便露出一副便秘的表情。

斑坐在鸣人的对面，他哪能忍受鸣人时不时露出便（HX）秘的表情，光看着就没了吃饭的兴致，起身朝鸣人招招手，“你和我过来。”

“干嘛？”

“过来。”

斑把鸣人带到浴室，双臂环胸，打量起鸣人，族谱上下几代人全是乌发黑眼，怎么就出了这么个金发碧眼的？

“你和我说说，进入性成熟阶段为什么让你这么不开心？”

“我...我...哎，不太好说。”鸣人坐在浴缸的边缘，神经质地拨弄着没有翘起一丝死皮的手指。

“有什么不好说的，我也是OMEGA，你经历的什么我没经历过。”斑坐到鸣人身旁，侧头注视着鸣人，他的眼神很真诚，对待小孩子一定要真的真诚。

鸣人与斑对视了一眼，立马被敲开了心房，支支吾吾道，“我很不喜欢下面流水的感觉。”

“每个OMEGA都是这样的，不是你一个人。”斑拍拍鸣人的背，示意他起身，“把裤子脱了。”

“啊，不要。”

“不脱，我怎么教你用吸水垫。”斑从坐便器旁边的收纳架上拿下一个盒子，“快脱。”

鸣人背朝斑，把外裤连内裤一起脱到脚踝处，“你教我吧。”

“你不转过来，我怎么教你？”

“好吧。”鸣人把他的蛋蛋和还没发育好的小小的阴（HX）JING紧紧夹在双腿之间，挪动着脚跟，一点点、一点点地转过身。

斑噗嗤一笑，鸣人的阴（HX）JING被他藏在双腿之间，下体看上去和女孩子一样，一片平坦，他真是服了他这个小外甥了，“你看你，有什么好害羞的，你刚生出来，我还给你换过尿布。”

他从盒子里取出一块吸水垫，撕掉背后的透明薄膜，“这个膜撕掉，然后把这个贴在你内裤上，要对准你出水的位置，明白吗？”

鸣人点点头。

 

斑替鸣人撕掉内裤上的吸水垫，换上了新的，“今天是你第一天出水，水会比较多，往后会减少，一星期过后每天一片吸水垫足够了。不会影响你运动和日常活动的，放宽心吧。”

 

“原来会变少啊。”鸣人纠结在一起的眉头终于舒展开来。

 

“你没看过生理书啊，要一直这么多，我也不想活了。”斑接着从盒子里取出一个条状的棒，“这个也是吸水的，比吸水垫好用，塞进去不影响穿裤子，在身体里几乎没有感觉。但是你现在用不了，等你有了自己的ALPHA，就可以用了。”

“自己的ALPHA...”鸣人轻轻重复道，他拉住斑的手，神秘兮兮地凑到他的耳边，“舅舅，我知道你的ALPHA是谁，是不是那个叫柱间的叔叔？在你去年的生日派对上，我看到你们躲起来偷偷地亲嘴。”

斑轻轻给了鸣人一记毛栗子，“小人精，知道的挺多啊。”他和柱间并没有公开关系，没想到鸣人居然什么都知道，“裤子穿起来吧，接下来我要和你说点严肃的事情。”

鸣人像之前一样慢慢转过身提起裤子，然后再转回来，“什么事情？”

“再过三年多你会迎来发（HX）情期，在那之前虽然不会发（HX）情，但你的气味会吸引到已经性成熟的ALPHA。如果有ALPHA在你的生（HX）殖腔内成结，射（HX）JING，你会有怀孕的风险。”斑拍拍鸣人的屁股，语气严肃了几分，“保护好你的小屁股，还有别让人摸你脖子后面的腺体，知道了吗？”

“知道了，舅舅。”

8

斑的一番开导固然使鸣人的内心释怀了不少，但是许多天后他察觉到，或是说感觉到，他与佐助之间出现了一道难以琢磨的小障碍，佐助对待他的一举一动都变得谨慎，看他的眼神像是在看一个陌生的人却又尽量保持过去的亲密的模样。

鸣人猜十有八九和他进入性成熟阶段有关，佐助因为他是个OMEGA所以和他不亲了，他们不再像以前一样随意地勾肩搭背，扭打在一块，一起睡觉。

临近黄昏时，天空下了场急雨，佐助正在院子里倒腾室外课作业中需要养殖的盆栽，顷刻被淋成了落汤鸡，鸣人见势拿起毛巾奔向佐助，隔着毛巾扑在他身上，“哥哥，擦一擦。”

这么多天来，他们第一次如此亲密地触碰彼此。

 

“哦，谢了。”佐助下意识地抱住扑在自己身上的鸣人，OMEGA的身体又软又热，佐助触及到鸣人肌肤的手掌一下蹿起一片燥热的火苗，拿过毛巾，立即松开手。

鸣人盯着佐助的眼睛，又是这种眼神，他的心凉了一半，转身跑开了。

 

“鸣...”佐助看见鸣人的瞳仁里浟湙着一丝说不清，道不明的怨念，他想叫住鸣人，再一次确认他的眼神，不过算了吧，他知道鸣人在大概地怨念着什么，从另一方面来说，他自己也在怨念着。

 

人对于生理和性别产生的种种情愫，本无所谓有，无所谓无。只是夏娃经不住蛊惑偷食了禁（HX）果，那之后，便有了。

又是一年开学季，鸣人上初中了，就像在小学时一样，他又可以和佐助在同一幢教学楼里上课。

中学生涯的第一节课下课，鸣人跑到二楼，他趴在初二（3）班的窗口，向里张望。

坐在窗边的学生看到一副生面孔，问道，“嘿，同学，找谁呢？”。

“我找佐助。”

这时，班里好几个学生纷纷看向鸣人，他们吹起口哨，起哄着，“哟，宇智波佐助，有个小OMEGA找你呢。”“亲密的很，直接佐助佐助哩。”“好可爱，金发碧眼，圆圆的脸。”

这些起哄的学生并不知道鸣人是佐助的弟弟。

在以前，佐助班上的同学全知道鸣人是他弟弟。小学毕业后，由于一些学生会去别的学校上中学，也会有别的学校的学生转来，比如那个陪伴鸣人最后一年午餐时光的丁次就去了别的学校。

因此到了初中，学校会重新分班。

“瞎起什么哄，那是宇智波佐助的弟弟。”原来和佐助一个班的同学朝那几位起哄的同学一嗓子吼了过去。

“哈哈哈哈，弟弟，没想到佐助你...”一位长着犬牙的男生望了望鸣人，又看向佐助，见两人的长相毫无相似之处，露出一抹意味深长的笑容，“我懂的，现在都流行认自己喜欢的人当弟弟妹妹什么的。”

 

“我亲弟弟。”佐助冷冷答道。

走出教室，佐助把鸣人拉到墙角，“找我有什么事？”

“我早上想问你来着，结果忘记了。那个，我们中午一起吃中饭吗？”

佐助点点头，“可以。”

“太好了，又和以前一样了。”鸣人开心地跳起来，一把搂住佐助的脖子，他想也许他们也能变回到以前的样子。

“好了好了，快回你自己的教室吧。”

新的午餐地点是学校天台。

天台是个好地方，可以仰望天空，倾听风声，看鸟飞过。

鸣人在佐助的监督下，艰难地吞咽下最后一口绿油油的菜叶，放下便当盒，长吁一口气，倒在佐助的大腿上，吃饱饭能这样躺着看看云，真是令人舒心。

“起来。”佐助摇晃着膝盖，让鸣人躺不安稳。

“为什么？以前你都让我这样躺着的。”鸣人翻过身，把脸死死埋在佐助腿上，双手环住佐助的腰，闷闷地重复着，“就不起来，就不起来，就不起来。”

“你发什么神经？”佐助环顾四周，他慌了神，鸣人的脸庞隔着裤子隐隐约地抵在他的阴（HX）JING上，美好的气味，脖颈后完全暴露的脆弱腺体使他不受控制地慢慢勃（HX）起，他气急败坏地扯住鸣人的头发，将人生生拉了起来。

“好痛。”鸣人强忍住哭泣，可眼泪还是掉了下来，“你以前不这样的，你变了，就是从那天早上开始。”

那天早上，佐助这辈子不会忘记，他望着刚刚进入性成熟阶段的鸣人，脑子里尽然涌现出成人之间的那档子事，哪个哥哥会看着自己的OMEGA弟弟想那种事情，他暗骂自己他（HX）妈（HX）的不正常，有毛病。

“因为你和以前不一样了。”

“我知道我不一样了，但是大哥对我还和以前一样，你对我就不一样了。我对你也没有因为你和以前不一样就变得不一样。你为什么要对我变得不一样？”鸣人不解，同样身为哥哥的鼬并没因为他在生理上进入性成熟阶段而对待他和以前有什么不同，对他发生改变的只有佐助。

一席话宛如一段绕口令， 佐助被绕了进去，任凭他脑子怎么运转，都身陷在漩涡里爬不出来，最后，只能比沉默更加苍白得回答道，“我不知道。”

9

中午吵完一架，放学后两人一起回家的途中，彼此都不搭理对方。佐助腿长走在前面，鸣人被他甩在身后，足足有一米多远。

 

鸣人也不像之前一下急着追赶上佐助的步伐，而是在他身后慢吞吞地走。他低头看看书包，想起里面还有两封情书，上午在学校找完佐助之后，他是佐助弟弟的消息一下传开了，下午便有两为女生找到他拜托他代递情书。只是依照现在的情形，他该怎么和佐助说呢。

 

“啊！”

 

佐助被身后的惊叫声吓了一跳，转身便见鸣人趴在地上，跑过去把他从地上扶起来，“怎么摔倒了？”

 

原来鸣人光顾着想事情，下台阶时一脚踩空，脚一扭整个人摔在地上。

 

“没看到有台阶，踩空了。”

 

“笨死了。”佐助蹲下身检查鸣人的脚踝，右边的脚踝已经肿了，和左边正常的脚踝形成了鲜明的对比，“我背你吧。”

 

佐助背朝鸣人，把他的两条手臂挂到自己身上，没使多大劲便把人背了起来，他想OMEGA果然是OMEGA，轻轻的，小小的一只。

 

鸣人的手死死扒着佐助的肩，体温隔着薄薄的校服衬衫传到他的手掌心里，他一直不解，为什么佐助的皮肤这么白，看着冷冰冰的，体温却异常炙热呢？

 

“哥哥，你走路当心点，你要是摔了，我们就回不去了。”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

佐助走得很小心，并且时不时托着鸣人的屁股向上颠一颠，好让他在自己背上趴着舒服些。

 

鸣人感觉得到佐助这些体贴的细节，他觉得佐助或许没有变，佐助还是原来那个佐助，嘴上嫌弃他，实际上非常疼爱他的佐助。

 

“哥哥，对不起，中午在天台那会是我不好。”

 

鸣人道歉时，两片嘴唇像黏在一块怎么也分不开似的，从唇缝间钻出的声音顷刻被道路上杂七杂八的各种声音完全盖过了。

 

佐助什么也没说，大概是没听到。

 

到家时，鸣人在佐助的背上睡着了。

 

美琴正在煮晚餐，见佐助背着鸣人从大门口走进来，忙用围裙擦擦手迎上前去，“这是怎么了？”

 

“下台阶扭到脚了。”佐助把鸣人放在沙发上，瞥了一眼正在酣睡的鸣人，“15分钟的路程都能睡着，跟猪一样。”

 

“别这么说你弟弟，他没伤到骨头吧？”美琴找了块毯子盖在鸣人肚子上。

 

“没伤到，就肿了，拿点冰敷敷就好。”

 

美琴放心地点点头，折回厨房继续煮饭。

 

佐助拿完冰袋折回客厅时，沙发上的人不见了，他朝楼梯口望去，便看到鸣人单脚着地，一跳一跳地上楼梯。

 

“你干嘛？”

 

鸣人寻声回头，“我醒过来没看到你，以为你在楼上写作业。”

 

“你站那别动，我扶你回房间用冰袋帮你敷一下。”

 

佐助让鸣人坐在床上，自己盘腿坐在他的对面，他抬起鸣人受伤的那只脚放在自己的腿上，然后褪下鸣人的卡通袜子，蜜粉色的脚赤裸裸地映入他的眼帘，他不自觉地端详起鸣人的脚，以前肥嘟嘟的脚丫渐渐退去儿童的稚嫩出落成少年颇具骨感的纤足，他不得不承认鸣人的脚长得很好看，从足跟到足弓直至足尖，每一个弧度每一根线条像是上帝特别设计好的，所有的比例看上去都是赏心悦目的，五根脚趾圆润玲珑，趾甲形状也很完美。他心里一种从来没有过的念头悄然滋生，他想玩一玩这只脚。

 

“哥哥，你在想什么？”鸣人不解地看着正在对自己的脚发呆的佐助。

 

佐助意识到自己的失态，忙把冰袋贴在鸣人肿起的脚踝上，“没什么。”

 

“啊！好凉的说。”

 

鸣人由于冰袋的刺激，脚不受控制地挣扎起来，佐助的另一手一把制住乱动的脚，“忍一忍，不敷明天肿得更厉害。”

 

“好吧。”

 

约莫五分钟后，佐助的手仍握着鸣人已经安分下来的脚，他没有松手，反而更加收紧手指，他有点想把这只脚捏碎，看一看美丽的事物被破坏的模样。他的大脑里立马浮现出这样的画面，鸣人的脚在他的手中慢慢变形，最后趾骨全部断裂，形状姣好的脚无力扭曲地蜷成一团。

 

紧接着他的额头冒出汗水，他因为这样的想象，胯间勃（HX）起了，坚挺无比，他觉得自己自（HX）wei根本不能让它得到半分缓解，必须要用手里的这只脚去狠狠摩擦一番。

 

他心中大骇，如同之前一般，他又一次对着自己的弟弟起了成年人的那种念头，他觉得自己怕是无可救药了。

 

不愿再面对鸣人，佐助把冰袋递给他，“你自己敷，我去写作业了。”

 

离开鸣人的房间，佐助抬起摸过鸣人赤脚的手放到鼻子下方嗅了嗅，鸣人信息素的味道混杂着一点点走了一天的路留下的汗水味，他宛如一个瘾君子又深深吸了好几口气，接着他的胯下更硬了。


End file.
